It's Painful To Remember
by xanimeXgurlx
Summary: A girl closely related to the Host Club Comes back. But there is an accident happens making Rie scarred in a way she will never be the same again! How will the Host Club help this poor girl. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Rie Comes Back

**_Heya! This is my first fanfic but I hope you guys like it because Ouran HS Host Club is definitely one of my most favourite anime and manga. The plot came off the top of my head but I will definitely finish writing the story since I know how it feels if you read a story but the author just isn't bothered to finish it! Hope it isn't too long! Now please R&R my story!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HS Host Club but I do own Rie ! _**

* * *

_**CHAPTER 1- RIE COMES BACK**_

Rie stood confidently in front of the 3rd Music Room with her suitcase as she did a final check on her image. She was wearing a plain yet elegant pale blue dress which showed off her slim figure and a white summer hat that sat lightly on her long brown hair. Rie's silver eyes shone and showed how eager she was to see her cousins whom she had not seen for over 3 years since she had returned to Canada after her mother's death.

Closing her purse with a click, Rie pushed open the gold gilded doors. The 3rd Music Room had not changed a bit since it had been used by the Ouran High School Host Club. Tables were set with fancy tablecloth while stylish tea ware sat delicately on top while rays of sunlight streamed through the tall French windows and covered all it touched with a warm glow and the comfortable sofas were still arranged with their matching coffee tables in front of them. For Rie, it was a dream come true to be able to be back here.

The Ouran High School Host Club members had all stopped what they were doing when they saw Rie at the door, everyone except for Haruhi who kept on pouring instant coffee into cups. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru sat stunned at their table, with their tea cups in hand. Kyoya smirked as he approached the girl in pale blue dress where he stood.

"Rie-chan, It has been a long time," said Kyoya politely as he bowed.

"Yes it has been a long time hasn't it, Kyoya-sama?　Are your parents' well?" replied Rie as she returned the formal greetings.

Haruhi was finally aware that someone new was in the room and put down the teapot on the table where Tamaki, Kaoru and Hikaru still sat stunned at the appearance of Rie.

"Ah…Welcome…" stammered Haruhi. She wasn't sure if this girl was a customer but was also not surprised at the intimacy between this girl and Kyoya as she probably was the daughter of some rich guy. While Haruhi was wondering to herself, Honey-sempai hurled himself onto Rei's back.

"RIE-CHAN! WELCOME BACK! When did you arrive? Why didn't you call us or something while you were away? I really missed you!"exclaimed Honey-sempai.

Laughing hysterically, Rie pulled Honey-sempai of her back and looked him in the face.

"Mitsukini-sama, I missed you too, but I couldn't leave Canada just yet because there were a lot of important matters to take care of which made me very very busy. I'm very sorry. "

Honey-sempai looked past the silver glittering of Rie's eyes and sensed that she had gone through a lot of suffering for the past few years and did not want to talk about it. Putting a big smile on his face Honey-sempai declared that he had already forgiven Rie and they were best friends again. Rie then turned to greet and hug Mori-sempai, Kaoru and Hikaru.

She then looked around the room for Tamaki and noticed him in a remote corner. Rie guessed that he was jealous that he was left until last to be greeted. She slowly walked over to the corner where Tamaki was sulking and bent down to face him. Rie whispered some words which could only be heard by Tamaki and then stood up to leave. Tamaki suddenly pulled Rei's arm and hugged her with all his might.

"Rie…it's been so long, I've missed you. Are you still angry about what happened all those years ago? I'm sorry I acted that way but I had to do it to save my own mother. I knew you could handle it as you had your own family. I'm so very sorry, please will you forgive me?" Tamaki pleaded in Rie's shoulder.

Smiling slightly, Rie used one hand to hug Tamaki and the other to stroke his hair. "You haven't changed a bit. I didn't tell you earlier but I have already forgiven you a long time ago. I'm sorry got so angry at you and left so suddenly…Now I realize that I was really selfish and only running away from the truth. I didn't care about your feelings back them so it's me who needs to be forgiven not you." At that, Tamaki only held her even tighter.

When Tamaki finally let go, Rie held onto his hand and asked him to introduce the new member of the Host Club. Eagerly, Tamaki pulled Rie to where Haruhi was and introduced the two girls. Tamaki also continued to explain Haruhi's "situation" to Rie who nodded occasionally to show she understood.

"Sumimasen, but what kind of relationship do you have with the people in our Host Club? You seem very familiar to all of them but you aren't from this school are you?" bluntly asked Haruhi.

There was laughter from behind Rie. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. They said in unison "Rie is a childhood friend of ours who left several years ago to go to Canada but she is related to most of us by blood as well"

"REALLY?" cried Haruhi in surprise, "ALL of YOU?"

Paying no attention to Haruhi's surprise, Kyoya cleared his throat to attract attention of the Host Club members and then opened his notebook as he began to speak:

"Rie's official name is Hitachiin Rie and before you are going to ask Haruhi, yes she is related to Hikaru and Kaoru. They are cousins since their dad's are twins. Rie's grandmother was my grandfather's sister which makes Rie, Hikaru and Kaoru my cousins since they have Ootori blood coursing through their veins." Kyoya paused to let Haruhi digest the information. Seeing the girl nod slowly, Kyoya turned back to his notebook.

"Rie's mother was a Haninozuka which means Rie is directly related to Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai because Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai are cousins. And let me add this, Rie is a beautiful, smart and one of the heirs to a powerful family in addition to being the oldest girl who is related to many powerful families which means lots of many people want to marry her right now."

"Heh….Rie-san is so impressive! Having so many people after her hand in marriage at such a young age! And it's rare for Kyoya-sempai to give out compliments when he doesnt get anything in return..." said Haruhi. "But wait, how is Tamaki-sempai related to Rie-san? Is he one of her cousins too? If he is, then ALL of you are related to each other!"

"Geez, do you ever listen Haruhi? We said that Rie-chan is related to MOST of us!" chorused Hikaru and Kaoru

"To be exact, all of us except Tamaki." Said Kyoya with a smirk on his face.

Tamaki fell down anime style when he heard that and immediately yelled at Kyoya not to remind him about that matter.

"Haruhi, since you do not come from a prosperous family like we do, you may not know that girls who have lots of proposals have an engagement list ranking all males who want to marry her. These guys are usually ranked by blood relation, power, age, wealth and possibly appearance. Rie's list is the longest in Japan right now."

Haruhi's forehead twitched at the comment 'since you do not come from a prosperous family' but Kyoya chose to divert his attention to the screaming Tamaki behind him.

Rie who had been enjoying a cup of tea at the window, perked up when she heard them talking about her engagement list and added: "Yes, everything Kyoya has said so far is right. As usual. But the list is so troublesome…I would receive more than 300 bouquets a day if we didn't restrict them."

Haruhi was awed by this girl who was both beautiful and came from a prestigious family. She seemed to shine more and more by the minute.

"Anyways, I am related to Rie because I am ranked number 7 of her list." Boasted Tamaki who had suddenly recovered from his 'hysterical' state.

Looking guilty, Rie explained to Tamaki that her father decided to include her 2 half brothers which pushed Tamaki down to number 9. By the end of Rie's sentence, Tamaki was back in his 'hysterical state' and trying to bash his head against the wall but was being restrained by Mori-sempai.

"All of us in the host club is ranked in the top 10 of Rie's list because we are blood relatives andour families have a lot of power. Rie's half brothers' come first in the list since they have the same father. But Haruhi, marrying Riedoesn't just mean I get a beautiful wife, I could gain evenmore power and wealth if I used her inheiritance" Stated Kyoya as he went to turn the 'Open' sign so it said 'Closed'.

Haruhi sighed. Kyoya was definately an egoist, even to his own relatives. Then, Honey-sempai cut through her thoughts.

"Rie-chan's engagement list goes like this I think..." squealed Honey-sempai halfway through a strawberry cake. Honey-sempai then began to scribble something on a piece of paper and handedthe cream smeared paperto Haruhi, who held it between her thumb and forefinger.

The piece of paper said:

* * *

TOP 10 ON THE OFFIFICAL ENGAGEMENT LIST OF **_HITACHIIN RIE_**:

NAMES, RELATIONSHIPS

Fuji Shuusuke...Half Brother

Echizen Ryoma...Half Brother

Ootori Kyoya...Paternal Cousin

Hitachiin Kaoru...Paternal Cousin

Hitachiin Hikaru...Paternal Cousin

Haninozuka Mitsukini...Maternal Cousin

Morinozuka Takashi...Maternal Cousin

Haninosuka Yasuchika(Honey's little brother)...Maternal Cousin

Morinozuka Satoshi (Mori's little brother from the manga)..Maternal Cousin

Suou Tamaki...Son of Bussiness Partner

People with underlined names may be removed due to their age difference with **_HITACHIIN RIE_**

* * *

"Mitsukini, you have cake on your face," Mori-sempai said bluntly to Honey-sempai as the loli shota continued to gobble the cakes at an amazing speed. Mori-sempai then turned to Rie and said: "Rie-chan, aren't you supposed to fight Mitsukini? It isn't like you to forget about house rules."

Rie sighed and said that she had injured her hip while she was in Canada and her family doctor had suggested her to restrain from having battles for a while, even if it was a house rule. Mori nodded curtly and told her to get well soon.

Kyoya then announced that it was nearly time to go as all the limousines had already been waiting at the school gates for a long time. At the school entrance, there was a light spring breeze making the trees rustle together. Rie's long brown hair was being blown to the side by the gentle wind while the smooth strands shone like goldthreads in the setting sun. Almost everything that could be seenhad been temperarilygilded in golden sun rays.

They bid each other goodbye,got into their own limos and werechauffeured away.

"I'm glad I could come back again, this is where I really belong," whispered Rie as she stared out the window at the orange sky and the clouds which seemed to be on fire.

**End of Chapter**

_**I hope you enjoyed that as the introduction to my OC !**_

_**I will continue to add more chapters after I get some reviews…PLEASE review so I can write more!**_

_**Jya ne! Xx RIE xX**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Hostess?

_**Heya! Thank You Natchi822 for your positive review. I don't want to keep you in the intro for so long because this is a LONG story so on with the second chapter!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran HS Host Club_ **

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: HOSTESS?**

Several months have passed since Rie's return to Japan. She ended up being in the same class as Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins which made Tamaki start to complain about how much time the 'two idiotic devils' got to spend with his 'second daughter and that Hikaru and Kaoru were planning on seducing and stealing Rie like they did with Haruhi.

At that point, Kyoya would always restrain Tamaki from trying to kill the twins by saying that Tamaki would scare Rie away and not see her ever again by being so angry. But Rie would just laugh at hearing this and give Tamaki a big hug while she said:

"It's ok Tamaki-sama, I promise I will never leave you no matter what happens. My heart would break if I had to leave you guys now."

Ever since attending Ouran High School, Rie's locker had been permanently full of love letters and the number of boys' confessing their love for her continued to grow at an amazing rate every day. That was when Rie gave up on trying to use her locker and started hiding from the confessing boys in the Third Music Room. Rie would be there at break times and as soon as school was finished. The Hitachiin girl was there so often, she started acting as the manager and entertainer of the Ouran High School Host Club. Rie mostly played the piano or flute as the Host Club were charming ladies. On several occasions, Rie even did some dance performances to raise the amount of designations for Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai. Life passed blissfully for the people in Ouran High School as late-summer slowly turned into autumn.

One afternoon in the Third Music Room just before the club was supposed to open, Rie flounced over to Kyoya's table just to see why he was typing so intently on his computer. After scanning the complicated charts and data diagrams with her silver eyes, Rie folded her hands across her chest and said to Kyoya seriously:

"Kyoya-sama, just because other people can't read your notes, it's not like I can't them. Why did you create this business plan for me? Arranging everything won't guarantee that I will work here you know."

Smirking, Kyoya cooly replied : "With the IQ you have, I'm not surprised you could read my complex notes but would you like me to announce to the school where you hide during lunch breaks and after school? Or would you prefer to help entertain our customers?"

Rie took a deep breath and slowly breathed out. "So if I agree to start having 'friendship' sessions with girls and host the designated guys, I will be fully protected from the clutches of persistent guys, am I right, Kyoya-sama?"

Kyoya nodded curtly and continued to type rhythmically on his laptop without looking up.

"As usual, I didn't even have a choice." Said Rie pouting slightly, "I assume you have already drawn up a contract and it should already be sitting on my desk by the time I get home. So I'll get Mayu to send it back to you when I'm done."

"You know me only too well, " commented Kyoya, "It was a good choice to take my offer."

Rie started towards the double doors to open the Host Club when she turned around and told Kyoya: "One last thing, don't forget to tell Tamaki and the others before you release this news to the public or I'm as good as dead ok?"

"Consider it done." Was Kyoya's brief reply

* * *

After Rie ushered the last of the screaming guests out the door, Hikaru, Kaoru and Tamaki dragged Rie over to the corner table where Kyoya had been hosting his clients.

"Kyoya, how can you so cruel as to make Rie work here for us? She didn'tdo anything wrong to us and nor does she owe us any money!" Demanded Tamaki

"Yeah! She'll steal our customers and it wouldn't really be right for a girl to be in a **_Host_** Club." Jeered Hikaru and Kaoru in unison. "Girls in this school go all weak seeing good relationships and cute and pretty things. Rie-chan'll be the perfect thing for them."

Rie sighed, "Kyoya-sama, I thought you were smart enough to tell them the news when I WASN'T here."

Kyoya closed his notebook and said: "I can't let her stay here all the time without receiving some sort of payment. Besides, Rie's earnings will not go into my pocket but into the Club account. Rie's entertainment and occasional performances have raised everyone's requests by 25, she can do even better if she takes requests. So she is staying unless you want to handle the Host Club's arrangements by yourselves"

Haruhi had heard everything from the cabinet where she was packing up the tea ware. "You're blackmailing them again, Kyoya-sempai." Muttered Haruhi under her breath as she walked over to join the others.

Honey-sempai gave the cake that he was eating to Mori sempai and began swinging Rie by the arms as he sang: "YAY! Rie-chan is gonna be with us here! I'll get to share my cake's with her! YAY!"

At that moment Haruhi spoke up. "Wait a minute, Kyoya-sempai! I'm sure Rie-san can pay you in some way instead of having to host. Even though she isn't going to cross-dress, you have no idea how annoying it is to be a girl having to deal with these idiots". When Haruhi said 'idiot's' she gestured in Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru's direction, who were immediately struck by anime lightning.

"Haruhi-san," Rie said gently as she took Haruhi's hand in her own, "It's ok, I don't mind taking designations. It'll be so much fun working here with everyone!"

While Rie was trying to convince Haruhi that it was a good idea to let her stay in the Host Club, Tamaki said dreamily: "Ah- Rie is so gentle and ladylike, maybe she will influence Haruhi to act like a girl again! Being the elegant, smart, beautiful and lady like person Rie is, anyone would fall for her…"

"…Anyways, I've been with these 'idots' far longer than you have so I'm used to it already and besides, I know how to read them like a book!" said Rie enthusiastically.

Tamaki immediately fell anime style as the other members of the Host Club stifled back their laughter. "I guess I spoke too soon," sighed Tamaki.

"So…from next Monday on, I will be part of the Host Club as a Hostess, manager and an entertainer. Please take care of me!" announced Rie. Everyone clapped and congratulated her.

The students of Ouran High school were estatic when they heard that Hitachiin Rie would be a hostess in the Ouran High School Host Club. Designations from both gender's flooded in everyday.

"Rie-sama, what made you come back to Japan?"Squealed a freshman girl

"Rie-sama, I can't get along with my family, what can I do?" Worried another girl

"It's so amazing that you are related to so many of the hosts! I'm so envious!" shrieked the short-haired girl.

"RIE-SAMA! WE LOVE YOU!" the three girls screamed together.

Rie smiled and began to answer their questions and socialize with them. That was only her third 'friendship' session for that day. Girls outside the door were biting their handkerchiefs in jealousy as they waited for their turn to go in. But when theclock tower struck 5 times, Kyoya announced that Rie would have to cancel all the remaining appointments because of a sudden emergency at home.

"Kyoya-sama!" Protested Rie, "We can't cancel all my sessions, the girls will be very disappointed. I also have so many requests from guys today. What is so important that I have to go home for?"

Ignoring Rie, Kyoya firmly shut the white doors of the music room. "Your brother, Shuusuke-sama is coming." Informed Kyoya.

"Oh." Replied Rie.

When Kyoya's words began to sink into the girl's head, Rie began screaming hysterically,

"AHHH! Shuusuke-nii-sama is coming! That means I have to change to make myself presentable! Where are those dresses I put in here for storage! Kyoya-sama! I need them! How will I ever get ready in time…" Then, the brown haired girl sank to the ground and started sobbing.

Tamaki rushed over to comfort her. Honey-sempai tried to offer cake to Rie so she would make her feel better but Mori-sempai picked the little boy up and said blankly: "Mitsukini, you aren't helping them make her feel better."

Smiling, Honey-sempai whispered in Mori-sempai's ear: "Takashi, you are actually worried about Rie-chan too. Am I right?"

Mori-sempai gave Honey-sempai a small smile and thought to himself, 'As expected of Mitsukini, he knows me better than anyone."

* * *

Hearing Rie needed a dress to wear, Hikaru and Kaoru whisked the silver-eyed girl away to a huge room filled with row after row of dresses.

"These are our mother's most recent dress designs, Kyoya won't give you back your dresses unless he gains something and that'll take time right? So just wear one of these for now! Any one of them will suit you very well," said Kaoru kindly

"Un, Kaoru is right. Don't worry about it Rie, we'll always be there to help you when you need it," added Hikaru

"Hikaru-sama, Kaoru-sama…I don't know what to say! How can I ever thank you!" whimpered Rie weakly.

"Just wear the dresses and we'll be happy. Now please don't cry! Pretty girls like you don't look nice when they cry." Comforted the twins, as Kaoru wiped Rie's eyes with his handkerchief. "Go in a choose the dress you want, we'll wait for you here."

"Un, thank you so much again" replied Rie as she closed the door to the room.

* * *

Back at the Third Music Room, Kyoya was welcoming Rie's second oldest half brother, Fuji Shuusuke.

The Seigaku senior was dressed in a white suit and had a black tie knotted neatly at the front. "Kyoya, it's been a long time hasn't it, how have you been?" asked Shuusuke politely

"It's been a long time Shuusuke-nii-sama. I've been well. Rie-chan will be here soon." Replied Kyoya respectfully. The two continued to talk at the window as the other's waited for Hikaru and Kaoru to return with Rie.

The white double doors swung open to reveal Rie dressed in a white strapless summer gown with silver decorations carefully sewn on. Her hair was tied with a white ribbon that had silver dangles which naturally entwined with her long brown hair. On her feet, Rie wore expensive white high heels and held a black purse in her hand. Everything she wore was chosen to match her healthy skin and wide silvery eyes.

"Shuusuke-nii-sama, I'm sorry to have kept you waiting for so long." Said Rie as she slowly walked up to her half-brother and embraced him.

"Rie, you look so sophisticated and beautiful." Commented Shuusuke as he bent down and gave the girl a passionate kiss.

Haruhi was shocked. "How…why..what are they doing! He's her brother right!"

"The top 3 people on a girl's engagement list are allowed to kiss the girl anytime they want. It doesn't matter who they are," Said Kyoya, "Which means I am allowed to do so, but I refrain myself for her sake."

"Heh…that is so noble of you Kyoya-sempai," said Haruhi sarcastically.

Shuusuke and Rie finally stopped kissing.

"Shuusuke-sama, there are a lot of people here," whispered Rie as she tried to push her half-brother away

"Rie, does it really matter?" asked Shuusuke as he tried to kiss her again.

"Shuusuke-sama, please STOP!" Commanded Rie as she easily overpowered him, "You know I am much stronger than you in power and I didn't stop you the first time because you have the right to kiss me but Father will be furious if we are late."

Shuusuke looked at his half-sister with amusement, "How did you know?"

"It's a girl's intuition." Said Rie. She then turned to the rest of the Host Club, "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Everyone entertained their guests really well today, I'll see you tomorrow! Goodbye!"

Rie then took Shuusuke's hand and led him out of the door as she said, "Now let's go Shuusuke-sama, it's impolite to be late."

_**END OF CHAPTER **_

_**Thanks for reading! Sorry if it was too long for you!** _

**_Please R&R!_**

**_Luv you guys!_**

**_xX Rie Xx_**


End file.
